swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Chironian
Chironian Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. The Chironians are an equine/humanoid hybrid Species was native to the planet Chiron. This world is located in a portion of The Outer Rim Territories known as the Ash Worlds following the sacking and bombardment of many of its star systems by forces of the Hutt Species, circa 24,500 BBY. Thousands of years later, many of the Ash Worlds become interdicted for weapons testing by The Galactic Empire. Chironian Characteristics Personality: Chironians express emotions through the mannerisms of their hooves: when impatient, they stamp them; when excited, they tapp them in a quick dance, or canter in a spot. The centauriforms frequently shake their heads and manes, and when angry, their faces flush a deeper shade. Physical Description: Chironians are distinguished by their centauriform anatomy; while their torso, arms and head resemble those of a humanoid, their lower body is that of a four-legged equine. Another distinctive Chironian feature is the presence of two transparent, smooth horns grown each year from the forehead. These horns start as small velvet-covered knobs, which eventually break through as fully-fledged horns. Age Groups: Chironians age at the following stages: Homeworld: Chironinas hail from The Outer Rim planet of Chiron, in the devastated Ash Worlds sector. Languages: Chironians posses expressive, husky voices, and can speak Galactic Basic Standard, although some speak the language with a heavy accent. Example Names: Luna, Sinall, Jefin, Slaturn, Cinall. Adventurers: Chironians largely keep to themselves on Chiron up until The New Jedi Order Era, when several Chironians were kidnapped by The Empire Reborn. This causes some Chironians to leave Chiron in search of their missing people. These Chionians are mostly Soldiers and Scouts, and some Force-sensitive Chironians go on to become Jedi in Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Chironian Species Traits Chironians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Chironians receive a +4 bonus to their Constitution, and a +2 bonus to their Strength, however, they suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Chironian are strong and resilient, but can be impatient and headstrong. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Chironians take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Chironians have a base speed of 12 squares. * Quadrupedal: A Chironian's four legs grant them a +4 stability bonus to resist attempts to knock them Prone. * Natural Weapons: '''A Chironian has Natural Weapons, in the form of it's powerful hooves. When a Chironian makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d8 points of Bludgeoning damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Chironians are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Equine Physiology: '''A Chironian's unique physiology allows them to perform actions as if their were mounted on a Beast. A Chironian using the Charge action is treated as though they were using the Mounted Charge action. * '''Automatic Languages: All Chironians can speak, read, and write Chironian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Chironians